Tongue Tied
by x-Pretty-Odd-x
Summary: Sasuke is a rock star, in a band called Exodus and he has thousands of fan girls, but the only girl he cares about isn’t one of them. SasuHina. Please No flames, i'm sensitive.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sasuke is a rock star, in a band called Exodus and he has thousands of fan girls, but the only girl he cares about isn't one of them. SasuHina.

**Author's note:** Hi! I don't really know what to say so… enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the songs;  
Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year,

**Tongue Tied  
Chapter 1**

Sasuke began to tune his guitar, making sure it was perfect. Sasuke looked up at his fellow band members; Naruto, the drummer was siting on a chair spinning his drumsticks. And Neji, the bass guitarist, was taking a peek at the audience through the curtains.

"The place is filled," Neji announced.

Naruto jumped out of his seat.

"Oh yeah! We're Exodus and we are the best band in the world!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up and sit down Baka, we haven't even gone out on stage yet and you're already hyped up," Sasuke muttered.

"I can't help it!" Naruto yelled.

Neji sighed, "We should probably go on stage now," he suggested.

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto walked out onto the stage. Sasuke walked up to the microphone with his guitar in his hands. The audience was screaming their head of. Sasuke began to talk into the Mic.

"The first song we're going to sing is Until the Day I Die," he announced.

The fans started to scream louder as the music started to play.

**"Until The Day I Die"**

**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you**

**As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too**

**You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does**

**We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you**

**Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much**

**My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you**

**Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!**

**My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do**

**My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes**

**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
**

**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!**

The music stopped the screams of the fans continued.

"Thank you!" Sasuke yelled.

The music for the next song started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Neji walked out of the arena, Sasuke walking behind them. Neji and Naruto began signing autographs, while Sasuke just pushed through the crowd of fans. A girl with pink hair ran up to Sasuke, Sasuke glared evilly at her. She was in between him and the limo.

"OMG! Sasuke! I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?" She exclaimed.

"No… now excuse me," Sasuke replied, deciding to go around the girl.

She threw her arms around Sasuke.

"Please! I'm your BIGGEST fan!" she insisted.

Sasuke sighed.

"Security!" he ordered.

A security guard walked up to the pink hair fan girl and pulled her away from Sasuke. Sasuke opened the limo door, but before he could get in, a certain girl walking by caught his eye. It was Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke's childhood friend. Sasuke closed the limo door and ran towards Hinata.

"Hinata!" he called.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see who was calling her. Sasuke stopped beside her.

"D- do I- I… know you?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke frowned.

"It's me, Sasuke," he replied.

"S- Sasuke? It- It's b- been…" Hinata began.

"Eight years," Sasuke finished Hinata's sentence. "We haven't seen each other since we were seven." he grinned.

Hinata smiled sweetly.

"I- I h- have to go n- now," she stuttered.

."Oh… " Sasuke frowned. "Hinata, do you want to an after party tonight?" he asked.

"An a- after p- party?" Hinata questioned, bewildered.

"Oh, yeah!" Sasuke mentally slapped himself on the head. "I'm in a band called Exodus and we're having a party after our concert tonight."

"Oh…" Hinata muttered.

"So you want to come?" Sasuke asked.

"I- I c- can't," Hinata stuttered.

"Ok…" Sasuke replied, looking at the ground.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Hinata apologised.

Sasuke's gaze fell back on Hinata.

"That's… that's ok," he lied. Sasuke tried to sound like it didn't matter. "Well, I'll give you a call another time," he insisted.

"Umm… uh… ok," Hinata replied.

"Ok then… see you around," Sasuke said, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Hinata gave Sasuke a little wave and she walked away in a hurry. Sasuke sighed, as he walked over to the limo, opened the door and slid in. Naruto and Neji were already in the limo. Sasuke buried his face in his hands.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Who was who?" Sasuke questioned.

"That girl you were talking to. You know, the blue hair one," Naruto said.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke replied.

"She your girl friend?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke death glared Naruto.

"No, she is just a childhood friend," he answered.

"Do you love her?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, stop being so annoying," Neji ordered. Neji looked at Sasuke. "Is she avoiding you?"

"No, she was just busy. I'm going to call her another time," Sasuke replied. "Now stop with the questions!"

It went silent, as the limo began to drive. Naruto broke the silence, with one last question.

"Did you get her number?" he asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Damnit!"

**Lol. What do you think so far? Should I continue? And yeah I know that Sasuke is a little OOC, but that's what makes it cute. Anyway… please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Ok people here's the deal, I got a lot of questions asking whether or not Hinata and Neji are cousins in this fic. So I do explain that I this chapter a bit. Enjoy. And also sorry that it took me so long to update.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke sat boredly on the sofa, in the room of the five star hotel. It was after the party and Naruto and Neji were fighting… again, but this time they weren't even fighting over something… well worth fighting over. They were fighting over whether Hinata was Neji's cousin or not.

"Stop going through my things," Neji ordered.

"NO! It has to be here somewhere," Naruto said determinedly, as he threw Neji's boxers across the room.

Neji shot an evil glare at Naruto.

"I will devote an hour of my life precious life to helping Sasuke-teme find this Hyuuga Hinata girl's phone number!" Naruto basked in his own glory for a few moments.

"And what makes you think that **I** have it?" Neji questioned.

"You two are cousins, related or whatever. The point is you have the same family name as her, you are both Hyuuga's. So you should have her number or even her address," Naruto replied.

"All because we have the same family name does **not** make us related. And even if we were, Hinata didn't give Sasuke her number, which she could have easily done, but she didn't. So therefore she must not want to see Sasuke again, which means that it must not be their **destiny **to see one another again!" Neji explained.

"Screw the god damn destiny already!" Naruto yelled. "You told me that I was too pathetic to be a rock star and that if I was to become a drummer, it would have to have been my destiny and I proved your DESTINY CRAP wrong!" he shouted.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up already… dobe," he replied.

An annoyed tick formed on Naruto's forehead.

"You shut up, TEME! I'm trying to help **you** find **your** girlfriend!" Naruto shot.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hn," he groaned. "She's not my girlfriend, just a childhood… friend…"

"HA! Yeah right! More like a childhood CRUSH!" Naruto replied. "A really cute one too, good choice," he muttered.

Neji's eye began to twitch.

"**STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!"** Neji ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Neji, Sasuke had on an evil glare.

"Crap!" Neji whispered to himself.

"I knew it!" Naruto rejoiced in triumph.

"She was your cousin all along and you never told me?" Sasuke growled. "Do you have her number?"

"Yeah," Neji answered.

Sasuke smirked, as he stood up.

"I need it," he said.

"She's to shy and passive, you'd just take advantage of her!" Neji refused.

Naruto slipped back into Neji's room and started going through his things again.

"I need that number," Sasuke replied.

"Get it from someone else, cause she doesn't want to see you! That only reason she is back was because her parents were relocated and she came to see me perform," Neji explained.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the shirt.

"I'd give me the number, if I was you," he threatened.

"You wouldn't," Neji began. "You would hurt me."

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, 1st: I'm the only one you know who knows were Hinata is and has her number. 2nd: You'd never hurt your friend. And 3rdly: I'm the only **talented** bass player you know and it would take a long time to replace me," Neji explain.

Sasuke laughed.

"How do you know I'd never hurt a friend, also it would be easy to find a new bass player," he started. "But you are right about one thing, you **are** the only one I know who can help me contact Hinata."

Sasuke released Neji from his grip.

"Even if I did you'd probably just break her heart!" Neji yelled. "Just like last time!"

"Last time?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto walked towards Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey, look, Teme," he began.

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto, with an evil glare.

"What?" he asked.

"I found Neji's **phonebook**," Naruto replied.

Sasuke smiled.

"Toss it here," he said.

Naruto tossed the blue book to Sasuke; Neji shot an evil glare at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hmm…" Sasuke moaned, as he flipped though the book. "Here it is." He smirked. "There's an address here too, well it must be my lucky day."

"I'm warning you Sasuke," Neji began. "If you dare hurt Hinata, I'll-" Sasuke cut him off.

"You'll what?" Sasuke questioned. "Hurt me?" he laughed. "I doubt that."

Sasuke made his way to his bedroom, with Neji's phonebook and closed the door behind him. Sasuke sat down and the bed, he pulled out hid cell-phone and dialed Hinata's number. It rang two times and so far… no answer.

* * *

I phone rang. Hinata walked over to the phone and looked to see who was calling. (She's got Caller-Id) It revealed the name Uchiha Sasuke was on the small screen. In rang again. Hinata hovered her hand over the phone, debating whether to answer it or not. In rang a third time and then a fourth. Hinata placed her hand down at her side; she couldn't answer. Hinata didn't want to talk to Sasuke, her memories from when they were kids were fantastic and wonderful… but she just could face him again. That one-day when they were young had changed everything, that one day hurt her so much. How could bear to see him again after that? Well… she couldn't. Hinata let the phone ring over and over again, until it stopped.

* * *

**End of chapter 2, sorry it was short, I'll make chapter 3 longer.**


End file.
